life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easily Missed Details (Season 1)
This page lists interesting but easily missed observations, in addition to the References and Easter Eggs, you can make throughout Life is Strange. Those observations mainly include actions the player isn't directly involved with, objects the player can't interact with or simply interesting parallels. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Conversations on the Corridor N/A Victoria's Phone Call With a close enough look on the display of Victoria's ringing phone during Jefferson's lecture at the beginning of the game, you can see that the name that shows up is "Zach" ("Zak") which is supported by his contact picture. This observation is very interesting regarding the fact that Victoria and Zachary were sexting despite his relationship with Juliet; it's possible that there was more between them. Max's Doodles The doodles on Max's notebook in Jefferson's class at the beginning of the game include the phrase "winter is coming", which is an important quote from . The meaning behind these words is one of warning and constant vigilance, which really foretells the story. There also seems to be a scribble of Frank The Rabbit from .Frank The Rabbit is a person named Frank in a life-size demonic-looking rabbit costume who has the ability to move through time, and who warns Donnie, the protagonist of , that the world is going to end in a specific amount of time. His objective is to guide Donnie in his path to correcting the timeline of the primary universe to prevent the world's destruction. One of many references to Donnie Darko throughout the game. There is also a doodle of Victoria saying, "yes yes yes Mr. Jefferson." Kate's Doodles If you take a closer look at the scribbles on Kate's notebook in Jefferson's class at the beginning of the game, you will notice that they indicate suicidal thoughts and already foreshadow her eventual suicide attempt. Graffiti at the Swimming Pool Entrance As you wander around the front of Blackwell Academy you'll find graffiti of a shark 'eating' an otter. Not only does this represent the school's team, but also to episode 3 where Chloe says to Max "why look, an otter in my water" to which Max says "I can't even watch any of those shark shows". Rewind Sounds The sounds Max hears while rewinding are reversed future and past dialog pieces. Max's Rewind Sound Effects Played Backwards Cleaned Up life is strange EASTER EGG - Life is Strange Backwards Message Graffiti at the Blackwell Fountain N/A Max's Guitar If you play Max's guitar she plays the song "Crosses", which can be heard by turning on her stereo and on the bus during Episode 2. If you turn on her stereo and then play the guitar, Max will play along with the song. Graffiti in Chloe's Truck The graffiti in the truck behind Chloe says “you’re about to die”, basically foreshadowing the possible future of Chloe/Arcadia Bay. Graffiti in Chloe's Room N/A Chloe's Suitcase N/A Episode Two - "Out of Time" Warren Peeping at Max If you look very carefully, Warren can be seen in the window at the beginning of the episode. He briefly shows up and then hides behind the corner, probably afraid of being spotted by Max. More in this video. Max's Guitar If you play Max's guitar she plays the song "Something Good", which plays in the opening of Episode 2. If you play the guitar while the song is playing on Max's Hi-Fi, Max will play along with the song. Science Lab scratches The writing "Warren + Alyssa 2013" inside a heart is scratched on a desk in the Science Lab, next to where Brooke is standing. Another one, reading "Warren = Genius of My Ass", is on a desk behind Warren. They share similar handwriting, and the author is most likely Alyssa. Alternative theory: Actually the handwriting is noticibly different between both above pictures, just look at the shared letters. For example the Rs. The Warren = Genius of my ass carving looks more similar to the Rachel Amber 4ever carving from the optional photo. Nathan's Facial Expressions Nathan's facial expressions and voice tone in the Photography Lab and the Two Whales Diner are more aggressive if you reported him to the principal and took a photo of Victoria in episode one.See this video for more. TP-Girl N/A Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Ninja Chloe When the Blackwell guards start sweeping the school for intruders, you can find Chloe hiding between a locker and the wall in the girls' locker room. If you look at her and speak to her, they both have the same thoughts: that there’s no room for Max to squeeze into that hiding spot with her. Vending Machine If you rewind time after using the vending machine and use it again, Max will make a funny comment. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Ladybug in the Clock When the player enters the living room of Chloe's house, Max notices that the clock has stopped. She wonders if it was her fiddling with time that caused the clock to malfunction. Upon closer examination, it is revealed that the reason was simple: a ladybug stuck in the dials. Episode Five - "Polarized" Max's Phone When Max takes out her phone to call Warren and ask him for the photo, you can see that the carrier on Max's phone is "Vaireezon". You can also find out the exact time Max calls Warren, at 12:19 am. Notes References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Special Content